


Deadly

by A Sirius Crush On Moony (Obsession137)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsession137/pseuds/A%20Sirius%20Crush%20On%20Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus can't deal with his transformation when he's feeling so heartbroken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadly

It wasn't the best way to start a day. His bones ached and his head hurt. He felt like his bones would smash into little pieces, like glass. Usually he felt like this before the Full Moon, but this time it was different. He knew that by tomorrow morning he could be very badly injured, or worse.

The nights of the Full Moon were always blurry to him, but he knew the extent of his injuries always depended on how he was feeling before his transformations. They were linked to his emotions, which was not a good thing now.

Not after this.

_ Sirius _ .

It wasn't cold but a shiver ran down his spine at the thought of Sirius. His friend, his soulmate, his lover.

His killer.

Remus closed his eyes and tried to sit up in bed. The pain was horrific, and the tears swam behind his eyes as he gritted his teeth through the pain.

"Are you alright, Remus?" James asked, coming to sit on the bed next to him.

Remus grimaced. "To be completely honest," he said. "I'm not okay. I feel like crap."

"It's okay," James said. "You'll be fine, I promise."

Remus blinked tears out of his eyes. "He cheated on me," Remus whispered. "And he's not even sorry."

"He's an idiot. You deserve better."

"I love him," Remus said. "Why – _how_ could he do that to me?"

"I don't understand it either," James replied. "That bloke isn't half as smart or wonderful as you."

Remus smiled a little. "Thanks, James. And he's the one acting pissed at me just because I caught him snogging that other guy. I'm supposed to be the one who's upset."

"Remus, please try not to think about it," James said. "We both know what will happen tonight when you transform."

"What can I do?" Remus replied, looking down at his hands. "He b-broke my heart. Squashed it in his palm like some insignificant insect or something. I'm really that small and worthless to him."

"You did the right thing, though," James said. "Breaking up with him."

"I didn't really want to," Remus admitted. "I wasn't really given much of a choice. Either break up with him or lose all my self respect and stay with him."

"Just be careful, Remus. Okay?" James said, looking concerned.

"Okay."

But he knew. He knew there wasn't anything he could do to stop the terror that was to come. He felt angry.

It had taken one kiss for Remus to fall for Sirius in the first place.

Sirius had made him feel loved. Sirius had had his trust. Sirius had held his heart.

Sirius had signed his death sentence.

All with one kiss. Kisses can be good, and kisses can be bad.

But worst of all, kisses can be deadly.


End file.
